


then we kiss

by mingowow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingowow/pseuds/mingowow
Summary: thirteen boys and infinite kisses





	1. gyuhao (a kiss out of envy/jealousy)

**Author's Note:**

> these are all requests i received for a kiss drabble meme! i wanted a place to properly organize them.
> 
> feel free to contact me at [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/gyuwuhao) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gyuwuhao)

Mingyu knows it doesn’t mean anything.

It’s all fun and games; the guys have all exchanged smooches and inappropriate touches and squeezes and everything else imaginable. 

So he finds himself extremely confused with the way his chest constricts and his stomach drops at the sight of a very, very tipsy Jun planting the wettest, grossest kiss on the side of Minghao’s mouth.

And it’s not like Minghao had even enjoyed it either. Once the momentary stun wore off, he had shoved the elder away before swatting at him repeatedly, expression twisted into one of disgust or annoyance (or both).

“You alright, hyung?” Vernon’s awfully warm breath puffs against Mingyu’s ear. “You’re already suuuper pink.”

“I’m fine,” Mingyu replies, a bit too curtly for his personality.

But Vernon seems unfazed, shrugging and bopping his head to his other side to hang over Seungkwan’s shoulder.

Mingyu seizes the opportunity to climb over a passed out Dokyeom and stomp off to the bathroom, willing the lump in his throat to dissolve.

The stupid kiss plays over and over in his head and Mingyu tries to reason with himself that it’s just the mixture of alcohol and Minghao finally returning earlier that day after being in China for the past two weeks straight. He hadn’t even gotten the chance to have a proper conversation with his best friend since he arrived, given their busy schedule and now Jun and Hoshi’s joint birthday dinner.

The water that’s been running in the sink suddenly turns much too hot on his hands and he lets out a yelp in pain just as the bathroom door is pushed open behind him. In the mirror, he catches Minghao’s profile, fingers furiously rubbing at his eye.

“I’m pretty sure Jun hyung got gochujang in my eye,” Minghao sighs, stepping to the empty sink beside Mingyu. He bends over and splashes some water onto his face, letting out a groan.

Mingyu knows he should say something, whether it’s asserting his concern or cracking a joke, but all he keeps coming back to is the thought of Jun so nearly kissing him.

When Minghao’s head pops back up into view, Mingyu stares at him in the mirror, water droplets running down the length of his lovely, long neck and his pretty left eye slightly red from irritation.

“What?” Minghao asks with a small laugh, the corners of his lips twitching upwards.

Mingyu swears he’s a man possessed with how he steps into his best friend’s personal space and cups his face. His fingers are still tingling from the scalding hot water and the skin of Minghao’s cheeks feels so cool to the touch.

The Chinese boy blinks at him, appearing slightly bewildered. But when Mingyu simply holds his gaze, his expression softens and he seems less... surprised. Not appalled at all. 

Mingyu realizes his eyes are glued to the corner of his lips, where the kiss had been pressed. And ever the competitor, Mingyu decides without hesitation that he has to one-up it.

So he plants his mouth onto Minghao’s, straight on.

The tightness in his ribcage unravels slowly when he realizes that the other doesn’t pull away, doesn’t smack him upside the head. Instead, all he feels is Minghao’s cold, wet hands curl around the heat of his flushed neck.


	2. jungyu (a kiss out of insecurity)

Jun rolls the microphone back and forth between his hands, speed increasing to a level where he knows he’s bound to drop it eventually...

Just as it slips from his grip, Hoshi is suddenly there with an outstretched hand to catch the tumbling mic.

“Whoa, careful there,” Hoshi laughs, eyes all crescent moons and teeth cutely on display. Jun laughs too, the one Minghao refers to as his “annoying hyena laugh”.

“Sorry, sorry.”

Jun hates how nervous he feels because it’s unnecessary. He thought he had nipped this self-doubt in the bud, especially considering he’s surrounded by his members. But perhaps, the dark depths of his worried mind whisper insidiously to him, that’s why he feels so unsure.

MCing is fine. He can do it, he’s done it before more times than he could count. It was almost always in Chinese and overseas though. And speaking in Korean is fine, in short answers and casual conversations, tried and true canned answers he keeps tucked away.

But the combination of the two on such a huge stage has his palms sweaty, knees weak, Mom’s spagh--

“Jun, you’re on deck,” one of the PAs tells him. He nods and flashes a smile before turning his head to the stage.

Mingyu and Seungkwan are presenting together right now, their banter as lively and charming as ever. He notes that they go off script a few times but it seems so… natural and easy and like it was intended to be that way. Jun squeezes the microphone in his hand before taking in a long, deep breath.

Time flashes by and suddenly the pair are bouncing off the stage, all grins and nods of thanks to the staff. Seungkwan gives him a warm smile as he passes by and Mingyu stops a few feet in front of him, somehow now tangled in his in-ear wire.

Jun watches him for a moment, his previous charm and suave nature replaced with his childlike swatting and giggling as the PA helps him unwrap the knotted wiring. 

“Jun, showtime,” another voice tells him. Jun nods and lets out a shaky breath, willing himself to gather together all the confidence he can muster.

“You got it, hyung!” Mingyu’s voice suddenly rings out. Jun looks over and is met with a toothy grin and the younger’s now mused hair: such a juxtaposition to the coolness he witnessed moments earlier.

If only Mingyu could somehow share his MC bravado. 

Jun doesn’t realize it until it’s too late, that he’s grabbed the rapper’s suit jacket and pulled him in for a rough, quick kiss. It’s broken in an instant and Mingyu blinks down at him, curious and most definitely a bit confused.

Masking his embarrassment, Jun lets out of a huff of air before brushing past Mingyu without a word and marching out onto the stage to deliver his lines.

It seems like such a breeze now.


	3. gyuhao (a kiss as an apology)

Minghao adjusts the blue Kakao Friends pillow around his neck for what feels like the millionth time.

It’s useless, he finally admits to himself, because no matter his position, the airport seats are never going to feel comfortable. Especially considering he’s been parked on one for over three hours now.

With that reminder, he cracks open an eye to half-glare at the body across from him.

Mingyu is slouched down in his seat, legs obnoxiously splayed and stretched out in front of him. He’s clicking through his phone but must feel Minghao’s annoyed gaze on him because he looks up and quickly sinks down further in his seat. 

Serves him right.

The couple were scheduled to fly out on their honeymoon earlier that day but (given Mingyu’s absolute insisting on taking a budget airline) of course, their flight had been delayed not once, not twice, but three times.

It was pushed back to the following morning (who knew, maybe it’d be longer) and while they were offered hotel vouchers, the line at the service desk with only two workers was enough to make Minghao turn right around and walk away.

So here they were, agonizingly uncomfortable in the middle of the airport for the rest of eternity.

Minghao thinks it’s the longest he’s ever been around Mingyu without a word being spoken between them.

But it’s for good reason! Or so he tries to convince himself.

Minghao had pushed for a more dependable (and consequently more expensive) airline, but Mingyu had managed to win the argument for going the cheaper route.

(“We’ll have more spending money for our actual trip! Better wine! Nicer meals!” he had reasoned.)

Minghao snorted. Yeah, spending money that they probably wouldn’t even get to use at this rate, considering they had lost an entire day of their trip already.

The sound catches Mingyu’s attention and dammit, his puppy dog eyes are annoyingly convincing. Minghao huffs and closes his eyes, pretending to try and sleep just to get away from their power.

Moments later, he feels an all too-warm body settle down beside him and a gentle kiss being pressed to the side of his head.

When he opens his eyes, he’s met all too closely with Mingyu’s sad eyes and pouting lips. Damn their effectiveness. Minghao is only so strong.

He rolls his eyes before shifting his body again and leaning his weight onto the other. If Mingyu’s going to get them into this mess and try to kiss his way to an apology, the least he could do is make himself a halfway decent bed. 

Minghao isn’t met with any protests, just a long arm that snakes around his waist and pulls him in closer.


	4. wonhao (a kiss of comfort)

Time has never moved as slowly as it is right now, Wonwoo is certain of that.

He’s never projected the image of being tough, of having a high pain tolerance… and it’s for good measure, considering the tears prickling at his eyes and the tension held throughout his entire body.

“Try and relax,” the tattoo artist tells him, giving him a moment of sweet relief when he lifts away the needle.

Wonwoo lets out a long sigh and attempts to glance down at his collarbone, with no success. It’s only been a few minutes anyway, there probably isn’t much for him to see.

“I told you that you should’ve tried somewhere a bit meatier for your first time, hyung.”

Settling back in the chair, Wonwoo shoots Minghao a look. The Chinese boy is across the room, casually looking at photographs of the artist’s previous works.

The tattooing resumes and instantaneously, Wonwoo feels himself going rigid, breath caught in his lungs. He didn’t know the pain would be this intense.

“C’mon, relax,” Minghao adds, voice suddenly closer and simultaneously gentler.

Wonwoo feels fingers thread between the spaces of his own and his eyes flicker over to the younger boy, his own tattooed collarbone visible through the stretched out fit of his t-shirt.

“I’m fine,” he grits out, eyelids fluttering with the humming of the gun.

There’s a light, damp pressure applied to the back of his hand and he opens his eyes fully just in time to catch the tail-end of the kiss Minghao so easily pressed there.

The skin stretching below his knuckles prickles even after the lips have left and quickly forgotten is the piercing strokes along his clavicle.


	5. wonhui (a kiss in secrecy)

“God, get your feet out of my face!” Minghao hisses, swatting at Jun’s black-socked toes flexing next to his ear. 

“I need to stretch,” Jun replies simply, continuing to extend his legs out from the couch and slouch down further. He feels like a cat, a thought that has him grinning to himself. The expression only grows bigger when he hears Wonwoo snort from the other side of the couch.

Minghao, who is sitting on the floor in front of him, mutters some Mandarin under his breath before scooting away and finally up onto his feet.

Jun watches as his friend stomps off to the kitchen, where he knows Mingyu is busy preparing a snack for them. He snickers to himself; Minghao will thank him later for the moment alone with his cute little crush.

The movie on the TV continues on and Jun leans forward to make sure that neither of his friends are looming in the doorway before he literally rolls over on the couch, head landing on Wonwoo’s forearm. He leans up and presses a swift kiss to the boy’s mouth, cheekbone awkwardly pressing into the frame of his glasses.

“Hey!” Wonwoo scolds in a whisper. “Not now.”

“They aren’t around,” he replies in a sing-song voice, grinning at the way Wonwoo can’t help the twitching at the corners of his lips.

Just as Jun rolls back to his original position, Mingyu comes sauntering in with giant platter, Minghao following behind like a puppy.

“Who wants pajeon?!”


	6. gyuhao (a kiss on a falling tear)

Mingyu’s favorite thing to do is run.

He loves the special days at school when they get to take the bus somewhere: a park or the forest or an indoor gym. He doesn’t have to sit at a desk all day with his nose stuck in a book and the world continuing on with all its excitement just outside the window.

His favorite moments are spent with his friends on the soccer field, and with his dad at the playground just down the street from their apartment. The freedom and adrenaline he gets from zipping around, his hair always messy and skin bronzed from the sun. His mother told him he must have been a sunflower in a past life, always soaking up the rays.

It’s a standard Saturday morning, the ahjummas getting in their work outs as kids flit and zoom around the wood-chip covered play area.

Mingyu has an extra serving of energy of today, scaling up ladders and yanking himself up rope climbs with ease. His confidence soars a bit too high though when he decides to jump from the top of the spiral slide as opposed to riding down it.

The shock of the fall startled him for a long moment and then it hits him: searing pain in his knees and palms. He glances down at his tanned skin, scraped with bright reds and pinks.

And he starts wailing.

A few kids slow their playing to gaze over at him and Mingyu calls out for his dad between sobs.

When he feels a hand touch his arm, he expects it to be his father’s concerned face but instead he finds himself leaning into a boy nearly half his size. He doesn’t look familiar, Mingyu hasn’t seen him around the neighborhood before. But the boy’s eyebrows are knitted together in concern and he’s babbling something at Mingyu that his stunned ears can’t comprehend.

“—okay? Shh,” the boy tells him.

Another sob heaves its way through Mingyu’s chest and in the distance, he can see his father running toward them.

“You’re okay,” he tells Mingyu again, using dirt-speckled hands to wipe at the crying boy’s face. He even leans in and gives him a peck on his wet cheek.

When his dad scoops him up, the sobs have halted and Mingyu stares down at the strange kid with blurry vision.

He manages a tiny smile.


	7. jeongcheol (a kiss out of habit)

“Wow, this place is nice,” Wonwoo comments, the awe evident in his voice. “Didn’t know two bums like you guys could afford a place like this.”

Jeonghan shrugs, conveniently halting his comment about a one bedroom being much more affordable than a two bedroom apartment, like his and Seungcheol’s last place.

The front door sings its little tune when the passcode is entered.

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” Seungcheol says as he hurries in, already shrugging off his jacket. He places a hand on Jeonghan’s waist before pecking a kiss to the corner of his mouth, like he does every day when they reunite in the evening.

Except usually their friend, who hasn’t been informed of the developments in their relationship, isn’t present to witness it.

Seungcheol is already digging through the fridge for a beer, unaware, when Jeonghan catches Wonwoo’s arched eyebrow expression.

“Oh stop,” Jeonghan laughs with a good-natured roll of his eyes. “You knew this was bound to happen.”


	8. junhoon (a kiss out of a rush of adrenaline)

“Oh god. Oh no, why did I do this?” 

Jihoon shoots Jun a look but it goes unnoticed given the Chinese boy’s eyes are squeezed shut.

“Will you relax? You’ll be fine.”

The overdramatic clicking of the roller coaster train as it makes its way up the first big drop says otherwise in Jun’s mind, though.

Jihoon sighs, noting they’re nearly at the top. “Listen, if you keep your eyes open for the first drop, I’ll buy you a lemon slushee later. How about that?”

Jun’s shoulders are still hunched with tension but he manages to crack his eyes open enough to peek at the other male.

“Promise?”

“Yeah, sure. Whatever.”

“You have to pinky promise.”

“What? We’re on a ride, why would—“

Suddenly the car is tumbling downward and all Jihoon can make out is the wind on his face and Jun’s blood-curdling screams.

They swoop and loop and catch air as they whip around. Up ahead, Jihoon spots the ride’s automatic camera.

“Picture coming up. Get ready!” he yells out.

He throws up a peace sign cooly in preparation and then, out of nowhere, he’s got a face full of Jun’s hair as the other presses a kiss to his cheek just in time for the *SNAP*.

The rest of the ride is unimportant because Jihoon doesn’t even register it.

When they pull back up to the loading dock, he mindlessly unclips his seatbelt before looking over at Jun, who is all grins and wind-blown hair.

“That was the BEST!” he all but squeals. 

Jihoon tilts his head.

“And you owe me a slushee!”


	9. gyuhao (a kiss of desperation)

Minghao thinks if he keeps pacing, he’ll wear through the carpet of the waiting area.

The ahjummas sitting on the bench seem to think so too, with the glances they keep giving him and the whispering they keep doing.

But he can’t stop it. He tried sitting earlier and his knees just bopped and jerked around like he was dancing in his seat.

There’s too much excited, nervous energy bubbling inside him. He’s not used to the feeling at all.

But if there was ever a time to feel like that, it’s now: minutes away from being reunited with his boyfriend after six months apart.

He wonders if Mingyu will appear any different; there’s only so much true perception one can get from video chats and instagram photos.

The ahjummas pop up and shove past him, sauntering over to a pair of ahjussis. Minghao watches the couples reunite with hugs and laughter and his heart clenches at the sight.

“Minghao,” he hears ring out through the arrivals hall.

His head shoots up and he whips around looking for the voice’s lovely, wonderful owner.

And when he spots Mingyu barreling towards him, all bared grinning teeth and bright eyes, Minghao forgets how function almost immediately.

His boyfriend all but scoops him up in his arms and squeezes him tightly; Minghao clings back and presses his face into Mingyu’s neck, taking in his comforting scent.

When Mingyu pulls back, Minghao does something so out of character: he presses the biggest, deepest kiss to the other’s lips.

Even if he’s not one for PDA, Minghao can’t deny how he feels in the moment. Relieved, blissed out, desperate to feel and touch and take in boyfriend in any way he can.

“Well hello to you too,” Mingyu laughs once they pull back for air.

Minghao notes how his cheeks still have a bit of their roundness and he lightly trails his fingertips along one of them.

“I’m glad you’re home.”


	10. wonhao (a kiss because the world is ending)

“One more,” Minghao says, knocking his empty glass forward with his knuckles. It tips over and the bit of remaining foam dribbles onto the bar top.

He doesn’t bother picking it up.

“Are you sure this is where you wanna be?” the bartender asks him, still following the order as he pours another drink.

Minghao hiccups, giving the guy a once over before shrugging.

“Does it matter what I want at this point?”

The stoic face of the employee cracks then, smiling in a way that’s all too charming. Minghao doesn’t like it (he likes it too much).

“Sure. We’re all gonna be dead in a few hours. Don’t you want to spend it with people you’re close to or go do something you never have before? Or, I don’t know, get it on one last time?”

Minghao’s eyes narrow a bit as a the beer is placed in front of him. The barkeep pulls out a small piece of mint and pops it into his mouth, slowly chewing.

“What a cliche.”

“It’s the end of the world, who cares if it’s cliche?”

Silence overtakes them as Minghao chugs half the glass in one go. He doesn’t even really like beer but the concept of getting drunk was the first thing his brain told him to do when he heard the news.

“What about you? You really wanna be working right now? Practice what you preach.”

“I do actually, yeah,” the barkeep laughs lightly. “This place is like my second home. And I’m glad you showed up, otherwise I’d be going out all alone.”

“You could be out ‘getting it on’ one last time. A guy like you? No problem,” Minghao points out, his words bold and outright thanks to the alcohol. 

The guy laughs and the sound makes Minghao’s lips twitch.

“You think so?”

“Mhm. I feel like I should know your name since you’re the last person I’ll ever have a conversation with.”

“Wonwoo. What’s yours?”

Wonwoo, Minghao thinks. He could do a lot worse as far as end of the world companionship.

“Minghao.”

“Well, Minghao,” Wonwoo starts, pouring another glass of beer, which Minghao realizes is for himself, “to sharing our last moments together and not getting any action.”

Minghao raises his glass and they clink together before each taking a sip.

“You know, that doesn’t have to be true,” the Chinese boy speaks up after a long moment of silence.

“What’s that?”

“We could still be cliche and get some.”

Wonwoo laughs again and Minghao stares back at him with his lips slightly parted.

“Huh. That’s true.”

What Minghao doesn’t expect is for the handsome barkeep to reach across the counter and pull him in for a hard kiss. But that’s exactly what happens.

The last thing Minghao’s minds ponders is the taste of mint and beer mingling together.

**Author's Note:**

> [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/gyuwuhao) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/gyuwuhao)


End file.
